The Girl with the Stone Mask
by Aryelle-chan
Summary: Meet Lumina Tynatan: witty, and anti-social. Meet Lee Hyuno: bubbly, and friendly.  Two girls who are opposites, yet best friends.   When Lumina goes into seclusion after having her heart broken, it's up to Lee to set things right. Enter Host Club!
1. Lee and Lumina

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

Chapter One

Lee and Lumina

A blond girl stands in front of a meager house, clutching a laptop. It had been six months since her friend has exiled herself.

Since she once again became Outcast.

The blond swallows hard; she can't lose her grip now. She braces herself and taps on the door. A woman with curly, reddish hair opens the door.

"Oh, Ms. Hyuno," she began.

"Ginni, don't say anything. I need to see Lumina." "But -" "-now."

She enters a heavily cluttered room. Although her friend now paid little (if any) attention in class, she had clearly whizzed thru the math homework that was strewn across the floor. The Outcast sits at her desk, spinning a pencil as she stared into space.

"Lumina-" She stopped as the girl gave her an icy glare. That same stone mask that she gave everyone who dared engage in conversation with her. The blond froze for a moment, but she couldn't give up on her.

Because she knew, deep under that mask, her friend was there. Waiting.

"Lumina, I need to talk to you," she finally chirped. Looking to the ground, she noticed the girl's brown hair had become immensely long. The brunette heaves a sigh. "What?" she harshly forced out. Although taken aback by the girl's hardened tone, she continued.

She needed to put her foot down, and now was the time.

"Lumina, you can't do this forever; it's not healthy!"

"Oh, can't I?" Lumina grumbled. The blond went deep red, but went on nevertheless.

"No, you can't," she says, with a hint of pride. "I won't let you."

Lumina shifted herself around and focused her big, intelligent, brown eyes into the blonde's bright blue ones.

"Tell me something, Lee: What is the point?" she asked in her "Philosopher's Tone."

"The 'Point'?" Lee questioned. Lumina had a way of being a deep thinker that was hard to keep up with occasionally.

"Yes, the point. The human nature... it's so... selfish..."She said "selfish" with a lot of disgust.

"When the pressure comes down, no matter HOW good they are, all that will matter is their self," Lumina mused. "Just like... _HE_ did. So, there's no point."

Lee shook her head. This would be harder than she thought.

"What if... there was a way... you could just talk to people?"

A smile crossed her face as Lumina stopped spinning the pencil. She had her. Her voice was a lot softer now. "...what?"

"That right... you wouldn't have to be friends with them... you just...talk."

Lumina was fully engrossed now.

"It's called a 'Host Club'," Lee said excitedly. 'I have to be careful,' she thought. 'I can't get too excited and mess it all up!' But, fortunately, she _did_ mess up. Why do I say 'fortunately', reader? Ha, ha, because without it there wouldn't be a story to tell!

"They're really popular in Japan, and I was thinking-" she cut herself off. Lumina had that look in her eye; the look where she had an impossible, yet possible idea.

"Than that settles it!" Lumina exclaimed with triumph.

"Settles? Settles _what_?" Lumina grabbed her by the collar.

"Brush up on Japanese, Lee: WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN!"

Lee's eyes got big. "LUMINA, THIS ISN'T WHAT I HAD IN MIND!"

'This isn't what I had in mind at all!'

~One Month Later~

Lumina paces in front of a door with a sigh above it reading "MUSIC ROOM 3".

It had seemed like a good idea to come to Japan at first, but now she had second thoughts.

"Uh, Lee, I appreciate this and all, but I think I'll just go home and do homeschooling-"

Lee blocked off her only exit.

"In," she urged, pointing at the door. Lumina swallowed hard. "You aren't chickening out on me now, are you?" Lee teased.

Lumina laughed nervously. "Me? Chicken out? Nah, it's just..."she looked at all the huge doors and hallways. Everything there was so different than America. "Look, Lee, I wanted to do this a whole bunch, but now..." she mumbled, trying to find the best way to break it to the blond.

Lee could tell what she was going to say. It was time for her to go to Plan B.

Finally, Lumina sighed. "Just do it without me, okay?" She stopped when she heard a snivel. "Lee," she pouted, "please don't."

She couldn't stand it when the cutesy-girl Loli Shota cried. Usually it didn't affect her much, but she already felt bad about leaving her, so the crying didn't help at all.

"Lee, please!"

"Uh-Oh," one student whispered.

"Looks like one of the elementary school kids is having a tantrum."

'ELELMENTARY SCHOOL?' Lumina thought. 'Come on, we're short, but not that short!' Then again, they were wearing their old school's uniforms, which were very similar to those of the Elementary School's. The fact that they were only fourteen and advanced into high school didn't help either.

"Alright! I'll go!" Lumina screamed. Lee stopped her "crying" immediately. "Yay!"

"You little-" "No turning back! Time to go!"

'Who knows,' Lumina though. 'Maybe there's no one like _HIM_ here...'

'...there better not be...'

The girls tentatively opened the door. "Hullo?" Lumina whispered. "Hullo? Anyone here?"

Lee peeked around looking for someone, too. Then, she saw them.

"Whoa!" "Welcome to the Host Club!"

They were possibly the most gorgeous men in existence. Lumina barely noticed it at first, but one of them was slightly... feminine. She observed them all. Ugh, the blond boy reminded her of _HIM_. 'I guess I spoke too soon,' she thought. "Just what I want to deal with: a Romantic Type!'

Lee's attention, however, had gone elsewhere. Being amused easily by things of beauty, she directly noticed the giant glass windows.

"Wow... what beautiful windows... there's nothing like this at home... so pretty..."

"Omigosh, look at them!" the blond boy gushed. Lee and Lumina looked to each other. "?" "They're sooooooooooo adorable!" He embraced them both way to tight.

"Uh, sir?" Lee squeezed out, not realizing he wouldn't respond to their American addressings.

"Sir? Could you please-?"

'Oh, this may not go well,' she thought. 'Lumina please hold you tongue!'

Meanwhile, Lumina was having trouble doing so.

'Lord, he's a typical Romantic! I don't even know his name, and already he likes me, and even more so, _I _do _**not**_.

She looked up at the blond boy.

'I'll tell him exactly what I think of him!' she thought with a wicked smile.

"You," she began, "are very involved in what you look like and what others think of you."

'Oh crud. Lumina! Don't!'

"...maybe even a little airheaded and conceited. You also tend to get depressed when things don't go your way."

'Lum, shut up.'

Almost proving her point, the boy went into what she heard the others call his "Corner of Woe".

"Gee, was that maybe a little _too_ blunt?" Lee hinted.

"What? I was just giving my honest."

The other hosts remained quiet, but Lumina heard the two identical twins chuckling to each other.

"Whoever they are, we like them."

"But, that's not why we're here!" Lee chimed.

"We have come because we have talents that may benefit you all!"


	2. Our Little Secret

Chapter Two

Our "_little_" Secret

'Talents that will benefit the Host Club?' Haruhi thought to herself. 'I guess there's a first for everything!'

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Well, that would really depend on what they _are_."

"Okay," Lumina began. "She's Lee Hyuno. She is possibly the most emotionally sensitive person you'll ever meet. When she's happy (and she's usually happy) it's almost impossible not to feel happy, too. It's like, overflow. When she's mad... you don't want to see her mad." Kyoya nodded and began writing this all down quickly, just like he did with everything that might be handy later.

Lee looked over to the boy on top of the tallest boy's shoulders. "It was like having a cosmic mirror to another universe and seeing yourself.

"He's a cutesy type, too?" Lumina asked pointing to Hunny. Kyoya looked to her, questioning the meaning.

"Slang for Loli Shota"

Kyoya nodded in reply and continued his notes.

Lee gestured to Lumina. "She's Lumina Tynatan. She can tell people's personalities, so it causes her to be a little blunt." She thought for a second.

"She's a huge softy, though," she whispered playfully. "She likes everyone!"

"That," Lumina assured, "is a lie." She turned to Tamaki in his corner and smiled evilly.

"I like _almost_ everybody." He sunk further down. The twins laughed harder.

"Okay, we really like these two!"

Hunny jumped down from Mori with Usa-chan dangling in his arms.

"Telling personalities?"

Lumina got really excited. "Omigosh, I'm sooooooo glad you asked! ! I love doing this! ! Okay, so I already did yours, so next," she turned to Mori.

"Huh. Quiet and reserved. Cute types are usually friends with people who balance out their personality." She spun around on her heel to Kyoya.

"You now, I can tell you're the brains here, aren't you? It's good to keep a cool head."

Then she went to Haruhi.

"And you-"

"He" seemed _way_ more girl than guy.

And thus, the light bulb came on.

"Uh... I'll have to come back to you..."

The other hosts looked at Haruhi. She shrugged, unaware.

Lumina turned to the twins. "OH! What do we have here? My favorite kind of people to do! It's been a while since I did identical twins!"

"You're both totally mischievous, but I'll show you something cooler! I'll just need to borrow your friend!" she chimed, grabbing Haruhi off.

"What!" she exclaimed, being dragged away.

"Okay," Lumina began. "It's simple: tell me their main and major characteristics."

"Uh, okay?"

'This is going great,' Lee thought. 'She's already opened up so much!'

"So, how will she be able to 'Tell us Apart?'?" the Hitachiins asked.

"Oh? It's quite easy for her actually..." Lee mused.

"Lumina is the first child in her family _not_ to have a twin."

"She got tired of getting her own family mixed up, and after a while, she found that if you're patient enough, you can notice the small differences in people's personalities..."

Lee laughed to herself.

"Like how her uncle is outgoing, but her father is anti-social!"

"Pfft. We guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

"But you have to give he credit: it's a LOT harder than it looks!

Kaoru and Hikaru thought for a minute.

"No offense, but how did you two even get _in _to Ouran? You're both boosted into the High School on an Honor's Program, but you came in too late for the scholarships."

Kyoya pulled up information files on his laptop.

"Their parents own small businesses in America that they've incorporated here in Japan."

'They can find that kind of stuff here?' she thought. 'Gee, what happened to social security?'

"Although, your father's car company and her father's fishing company are successful, there only small businesses. How _did_ you two get into Ouran?"

"Well, we incorporated and bought houses over here. And when we went to convert our money to yen, we found out one of our dollars is two of yours, so our money got big fast. Next thing we knew, a **LIMO** was going to take us home!"

"Translation: We've become overnight millionaires," Lumina scoffed.

"So wait... rich kids=middle class... Haruhi=..." They busted out laughing.

"You guys think that's really funny, don't you?" Haruhi grumbled.

"I'm ready now!" Lumina exclaimed.

Hikaru and Kaoru were way ahead of her, having pulled caps over their part lines.

"Huh. You guys do the part line thing like my dad and his twin does..."

She clasped her fist to her hand.

"No matter!" she laughed. "I don't use appearances, so it won't make a difference!"

She thought for a second.

"Left is Kaoru, right is Hikaru!"

They smiled. "WRONG!"

Lumina rolled her eyes. "I was told not to criticize you personalities, but lord, you two lie _horribly_!"

The twosome looked at each other, shocked. Only Haruhi had ever been able to tell them apart.

She laughed. "Gotcha!"

She then looked to Tamaki. "Sigh, I guess there's one in every group."

He looked to her with his "Puppy Dog Eyes."

"You're what I like to call 'A GRADE 'A' SUCKER!' A CLASSIC ROMANTIC!"

If Tamaki could have been any lower to the floor, he'd be lying down.

"Whoa, she's really hammering it into Tono!" the twins said.

"Well, at least for someone who wants to get into Host Club!"

Lee slowly put two and two together.

"ACK! T-that's y-y-your... BOSS?"

'You've _GOT_ to be kidding me!'

She shooed Lumina away, hoping to make a recovery.

"But, um, we were wondering if you'd let us join Host Club."

Kyoya smiled. "We're sorry, but Host Club doesn't allow female members."

Lee's face slumped to a frown. "Oh... that's too bad..."

'Dang it! Now what do I do, Lumina!'

No girls? Oh, Lumina was onto them now.

"Oh yes... too bad..." she walked past Haruhi.

"Too bad that you already _**have**_ a girl host!"

I swear, they could have heard Kyoya's pen drop at that moment. This strange girl that they had _just_ met figured out Haruhi was a girl in **fifteen** minutes

He tapped him fingers on this laptop.

"Haruhi's case is special," he replied simply.

"Yeah, like 'I owe them money' special," she grumbled.

Lumina was desperate. She did like them all a good bit (well, maybe not the blond boy), and she really wanted to be in Host Club now.

So she spouted the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't approve of this, but, Lee: do it."

Lee Hyuno was a master of manipulation. At her old school, people had been like putty in her hands. She had practically _**invented**_ "Puppy Dog Eyes".

She learned to stop it, though (nobody likes a manipulative jerk).

Now she only used it when she had to.

And this was one of those times.

"? Can we join Host Club? PleasePleasePlease?"

Kyoya shook his head. "Sorry, all main niches are covered."

The twins yawned. "Besides, Hunny-senpai has made us pretty much immune to that."

But Hunny (who, of course, could not be immune to his own charms) was captivated.

"Am I really that cute?"

And so Lee joined Tamaki in his corner.

Everyone else looked to her.

"Give her four minutes."

~Fifteen Minutes Later~

Lee is still in the corner with Tamaki.

"Wow," Lumina piped. "She must be really ticked off. This is a new record."

"I think this is the longest Tama-chan has been there, too!" Hunny chimed.

'She said that boy is a Romantic type...' Lee thought.

She looked over to Tamaki mischievously. 'So that means...'

She tapped gently on his shoulder. "? Tama-chan? Can we join Host Club?"

"OH! OF COURSE YOU CAN! !" he exclaimed, snuggling the small girl.

The two girls high-fived each other.

"Yes!" they cried, believing they got the better end of the deal..

But Tamaki was on top of this.

"Of course, there is a catch..."

"?"

"You both must dress as boys!"

"Uh-oh."

"WHAT!"


	3. Rain, rain, go away

Chapter Three

Rain, rain, go away...

"You. Want. Us. To. Dress. As. Guys." Lumina seemed to cough each word with full disgust.

Dear lord, they'd only known her for a little while and already set her off.

"If this is some kind of sick, twisted joke, I can see where sick and twisted come in, but not the joke!"

Tamaki wagged his finger at her. "Not a joke at all, I'm afraid. As you heard, Host Club is an all boys type thing." He gestured his hand to the air lightly. "A place where rich, gorgeous young men with too much time on their hands entertain rich, beautiful young ladies who as well have way too much spare time."

"And lord knows _I_ don't want to be on the end of that sentence," Lumina grumbled to Lee.

Oblivious, he continued. "And just as Haruhi, you both will dress as boys as well."

Tamaki snapped his fingers as if it were the queue.

"Hitachiin brothers, do your magic!"

Responding to their call, the twins stepped up.

"Oh," an evil grin crossed his face. "Be sure to do princess Lumina first."

Lumina hated being first. Being first for anything meant you're the experiment.

"I totally deserve this," she told herself as the twins dragged her off.

She liked these two, though. They were a little like how her uncle and dad had been before Keni was born.

She took a deep breath as they pulled out scissors. "Not _too_ boyish, okay?

"No worries!" they chimed as they set to work.

About forty-five minutes later, Lumina was ready to change into the guy uniform. Neither of the twins had shown her a mirror, but she could feel how much lighter her head was, and was a little scared to known how much was gone.

She went into a changing room and Hikaru threw the uniform over the top.

Looking at the label, she gasped a little at the materials used. Being half-unclothed, she only poked her eyes out.

"I-I can't wear this!"

They laughed a little. "Not nice enough?"

Lumina was utterly bewildered. **NOT NICE ENOUGH**? It was freaking silk and all sorts of expensive crap!

"N-no! _Too_ nice! Does everyone where stuff like this?" They nodded. Lord, she was out of her league.

She tried to ignore their stifled laughter that came every time when she squealed out of worry that she'd rip it.

"What, do you need help?" Kaoru asked, naughtily peeking.

Taking a swipe at him but missing, she cried, "No, I DoN't!"

And a little later after that, Lumina stepped out. "Not too bad, guys," she noted, looking at how surprisingly close to her size the clothes were.

"It was just a guess: that's Hunny-senpai's size."

"Geez, then I really _am_ small!"

They turned to the sound of someone walking in. It was just Lee, but she had a cap (with a fashion sense that could only be described as "Lee") pulled over her big, blond pigtails.

Lumina glared at her. "Leeeeee? Aren't you going to get your hair cut?" she accused.

"Haircut? What haircut?" she innocently asked. "Tama-chan said I could cover my hair."

Her Japanese slipped to English. "WHAT THE CRAP DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU COULD COVER YOUR HAIR?" She knew it! She was the experiment!

It didn't take much of an "English Master" to know Lumina was muttering something about how she was going to kill Tamaki. She stared at herself in the mirror. That girl wasn't her.

Lee dragged Tamaki in, being sure to keep him behind her though, so Lumina wouldn't get an easy shot at his neck, (because, lord forbid, she would if she could

.She must have heard them come in. "YOU!" she cried, gesturing to him.

"Lumina," Lee warned, giving a quick scowl.

"You have made a **huge** mistake," she growled simply, stomping off to sulk.

He shrugged and sighed once she left. Lee felt embarrassed. Why did her friend have to be so brash?

"Senpai?"

"?"

"I know she can be harsh... but it's not your fault, okay? I think she actually, kinda-sorta likes you-" '-Even if kinda-sorta is reaching a little-" "So, don't take it the wrong way."

~That afternoon...~

~Lumina's View~

'Keni, you would have never thought I'd do something like this. I used to be a much better rational thinker when you were around!'

I pushed my bike down the bumpy dirt road.

'Making such a ridiculous, last minute hope, into a freaking full on nightmare!'

I felt a raindrop slap my forehead. "Wha-?" It started to come harder. "Aw, come on!" Even harder. "Of course. Karma, don't you just hate me?"

~Kaoru's View~

The brunette from earlier was trying to push a bike thru mud. "Come on, just go already!" she pleaded. I nudged my brother.

"Hikaru, it's that new girl."

"So?"

"She seems stuck."

"And?"

"We should help her."

He got closer to the limo's window, laughing a little to himself.

"I dunno, how wet is she? It may be fun just to watch."

"Hikaru!"

He sighs. "Fine, whatever."

~Lumina~

Stupid bike, stupid mud. Won't you just go already?

"Hey," I look up to the direction of the voice. It's those twins from earlier. Although it's just the two of them, they're in a freaking super-stretch limousine.

"Hey, need a ride?" one of them asks. I think his name was Kaoru.

"Uh, no thanks," I answer, continuing to try and get my poor bike to move.

He looks at me weird. "Was it cool where you come from to ride your bike in the rain?" I feel myself turn red.

"Yes- I mean no- I mean, it _did_ rain a lot, but no."

"Where'd your blond friend go?" he asks, sticking his head out the window.

"Oh, I told her to go ahead," I admit, wishing I hadn't, because now I'm alone with guys.

"So... you're just walking by yourself in the rain?" Lord, he asks too many questions.

"Yeah. But it's no big deal; my house is close by." And I call them bad liars! My house is a mile away from here! But I just can't get in that car...

~Kaoru~

It's like every fiber of her being does not want to get in the car.

"Oh... alright then."

She has this super-cute expression she gets when she's nervous.

"Thanks anyways..." she mumbles, spinning around on her heel.

When she's out of earshot, Hikaru sits up.

"A strange one, isn't she?"

"She didn't want to get in at all," I declare, fascinated. "We will have to look into these girls.

~At Lumina's House a Little Later~

~Lumina~

I'm soaking wet and freezing cold. I should probably take these clothes off, but I'm too busy thinking.

'I looked so stupid earlier. Shoulda just got in the car, dang it! But... I just couldn't do it...'

I flop onto my bed, causing it also to become sopping wet.

My dad wasn't exactly thrilled that I looked like I was becoming a drag queen. But then again, he always liked Keni better anyways.

"Ms. Lumina!" It takes me a minute to realize the random voices are talking to me, having transited to Japanese and "-san" and "-senpai".

Then, they all barge thru my room door. I was used to Ginni, but I forgot that my father has hired four _more_ maids (heaven knows why, there's only us two). And they all connected so fast, it's sickening.

"Lumina, sweetie, how long are you going to mope about?" they all chime.

I turn away from them, annoyed at the intrusion. "Dear lord, it's you guys," I grumble in English. "Nosy pests, you all are!"

Danielle (Brunette, happy-go-lucky, large pony-tail, talkative) pulls my jacket off. "You should change," she chirps in her British accent. "Don't want to get sick now, do ya? "

Twi and La ( strawberry blonds, ironic names meaning Yin [Twi] and Yang [La], identical twins, I'm only one who can tell apart, because they do nothing to help others with their names) cling onto my back, but being as they're the tiniest seventeen year-olds you'll ever meet, I didn't fall over. "We like your haircut! "

Ginni (reddish-orange hair, original maid, close friend jumps up and down excitedly. "Ms. Hyuno called and said she saw you with the Hitachiin boys! We were curious so we found pictures of them online. They're cute! "

Marie (dark hair, dark eyes, playful) looks at me naughtily. "Do you... like them, Ms. Lumina?"

I answer their questions like it's a painful list life's forced upon me.

"1) I don't care. 2) I look like a dude. 3) Yes, I spoke to them, and-"

I stop because I've realized what question number four is.

I blush for what seems to be like the trillionth time today. "'And' what?" they pester. Ginni laughs when she gets it and passes it on to the rest.

"AUGH! SHE"S SO CUTEEEEEEEEE!" "OH NO! WE'VE EMBARRESSED THE POOR GIRL!"

I don't really hear any of them though, because the question still tugs at me.

'I guess... that's an answer I must find for myself'

I look to the small plant sitting on my desk. I got it as a souvenir while I was in South America.

_Keni walked over to the flower cart. "Lumina what kind of plant is this?" she asked, pointing to a small, new plant. "Child, this is no mere plant. It is legend that it only blooms when its caretaker allows their heart to do the same," the woman over the cart mused._

I thought about her words. Until now, I never realized how right she was. Never in its three years had this plant bloomed. Given buds, but never blooms.

Pondering over it, I stroked the large bud on top. 'Do I let my heart bloom and open to others, or keep it safe and hardened?' Now there's a good question! I will have to decide for myself, sooner or later. Maybe not for anyone here... but for someone...'


	4. Darn Them All

Chapter Four

Darn them All.

~The Next Day~

"Okay, starting today, you are both members of the Host Club!"

Lee and Lumina stood in front of Tamaki, ready for what may be coming to them. Sure enough, something was.

"Brace yourself, Lumina," Haruhi warned.

"You see," Tamaki started, "Lee can be a boy's and girl's name, but Lumina is a girl's... so..."

"I get it, I get it," she grumbled. What _should _she go by? She thought about all her guyfriends back in America, and one stood out among them: Bailey. Guilt flooded in all at once... oh Bailey...

"Bailey," she answered. Lee looked to her. 'Oh, she misses him,' she thought. 'Don't worry, he'll be fine, Lumina...'

"Alright, then," he cried. "That's that!"

Until this point, Lee hadn't noticed Lumina had missed Bailey; his name had not yet once reached conversation, but this told all. She watched her, a little concerned, until Lumina gave her the "Whatcha lookin' at" face. She shrugged and returned her attention to her Senpais.

Kyoya stepped forward with Hunny. "Personality wise, Lee matches Hunny-senpai best." The third year clapped his hands excitedly. "Lee-chan! Lee-chan, do you like cake?"

'Oh lord, he's asking her about sweets,' Lumina thought.

"Cake?" Lee asked quietly. "Do you... have some?" Hunny's face lit up. "Yea! Chocolate and strawberry and-"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence, because as soon as the bell rang, girls flooded into Music Room 3.

"NEW HOSTS? WHEN-"

"DID THE HOST CLUB-"

"GET NEW HOSTS?"

Lee and Hunny were tackled instantly. Lumina laughed to her self when she heard Lee's muffled voice. "Oof- yes, very nice to meet you, t–ouch! Ma'am, that's my hand you're stepping on- yeow!"

Mori intervened quickly, though. Lumina swore he was quick (and strong, for that matter) enough to bring an experienced Martial Artist down. She'd very much wanted to try and fight him one day.

But as soon as he put them down, they quickly resumed their conversation. Mori stared a little, so Lumina guessed he wasn't used to being ignored by Hunny. "There, there, Mori-senpai," Lumina said, half-jokingly.

The twins whirred up behind her. "And that's not all! Kyoya thinks you'd do best with Haruhi!" they chimed mischievously, pushing her along.

"Wait, what?" "C'mon, it's easy, besides-" "-Haruhi gets lots of customers!"

Lumina didn't really mind being paired with Haruhi; she thought that out of all the Hosts, Haruhi had the best grip on reality. But this was her prob.: she hadn't realized that Host Club was entertaining girls. So that meant...

"Oh my lord, I'm _getting girls_! This is **the** gayest thing ever! I can't do this!"

"Of course, there is a catch," Tamaki declared evilly.

"?"

"A little birdie told me you don't hate me quite as much as you put on," he rambled. Lee's mouth dropped. 'Oh my freaking... he wouldn't. He wouldn't dare,' she thought.

"So, if you decide to quit... YOU MUST ADMIT YOU DON'T HATE ME!"

Lumina's pride flared. "THEN I'LL BE HERE A GOOD WHILE, HAVE NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT!"

Lee face palmed her self over and over. "Never tell Tamaki anything. Never tell Tamaki anything. Never tell Tamaki anything." Haruhi patted her shoulder. "Eh, you woulda got it sooner or later."

~Lesson One~

~Etiquette~

~Lumina POV~

"Now, I get that girls appreciate honesty, but... you may be... pushing the extreme,"

My Senpai struggled to find the words that wouldn't get me ticked off, which is pretty hard. Hard for him, anyways.

"Too honest? That's a new one." I retort. "He's right, Lu," Lee calls from over where she's happily eating chocolate cake with Hunny. "You need to be a little more... lady-like."

"Lee, we're dressing as dudes. How lady-like can we _really_ get?"

"DUDES? Such foul language from a young girl," Tamaki cries, going off into a rant.

"I don't see what the big deal is about being honest," I shrug.

Kaoru walks by us but stops by me. "But there's a difference between being honest and being a jerk."

My face flushed. I never knew I was acting like a jerk; nobody ever bothered to tell me. Gosh, and Lee's put up with it forever. How the heck I'm passing Social Studies is BEYOND me.

"Oh... I see..."

~Kaoru POV~

Dear lord, why does she have to have those big, brown eyes?

~Lumina POV~

I am soon tackled by a mob of girls. They just know how to make me feel gay, don't they?

~Lesson Two~

~Types and Pleasing Customers~

~Lumina~

Tamaki-senpai drums his fingers, thinking. "Lee... is definitely Loli Shota... but," he shakes me by the shoulders. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?" I stare at him for a while. He's a piece of work.

"Your personality is just so... flexible," he finnaly declares. "You're one thing one minute, something else another," 'Oh yay, I'm bipolar,' I think.

He slams his fist into his hand. "That's it!" he cries, dragging me off.

"To determine your niche, we will set you up with some of our more... _choosy_ customers."

"CHOOSY? SENPAI, YOU"VE **GOT **TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Oh, he was MILES away from kidding, shoving me into a room farther back in Music Room Three. Inside, three girls waited patiently.

"Dude, you just left them here?"

"They are aware of the situation. Show 'em whatcha got!"

Oh, great. I'm by myself again. To tell the honest truth, to me, my personality is very leechy; it doesn't do too well on its own.

I swallow nervously. What do I say, what do I say?

"They say eyes are windows to the soul," I say coolly, giving a tiny smile. "What stories will yours tell?"

They stare at me in awe. It makes me really uncomfortable, because I'm totally unaware if it's for a good reason or bad. But then the tallest one speaks up. "W-would you mind if we see you again tomorrow?" My face lights up. "Yea, that'd be awesome!" They giggle to each other.

~Tamaki POV~

This princess, she's a different one. Kyoya and I have been watching thru a slit in a door.

"Well, that didn't help at all," I say. "We still can't tell her personality!" He taps his laptop. "It resembles Haruhi's, but the fact that it's always changing is interesting."

"That's because that _is_ her personality," a little voice chimes. Upon turning around, we see the voice came from Lee-chan. "Back home, she had all kinds of people that were her friends, and they rubbed off on her." "So, her personality is bland?" I ask. "Pfft. Lumina? Bland? No, far from it. It's more of a "Social Survival" thing. She takes what she sees that works-," "And makes it her own?" "Bingo."

Kyoya pushes his glasses up. "It may be hard to get her customers then, because that means what she does is unpredictable." Lee-chan sighs. "I promise, if you just give her time, she'll open up." He flashes his "Shadow King" smile. "Well, she's already stolen some of Tamaki's customers! I turn to the door slit. "**What**?" Sure enough, those are _my_ customers. _**My**_ customers. I told Kyoya just to find some of the picky customers! Not MY customers! What monster have I unleashed?


	5. Which One's Hikaru?

Chapter Five

"Which One Is Hikaru?"

Ah yes, the classic Host Club game.

Up until that point, the rest of Lumina's day had been normal. Well, as normal as it could get for her, anyways. Since this was technically her first day at Ouran Academy, it was her time in their math class, too.

~Lumina POV~

_Sensei put the question on the board, but having trouble reading the Japanese symbols, I translated on some loose-leaf paper. Even though it took me awhile to write, I was first finished. He looked at me, amused. "Bailey-kun? Done already?" he asked, picking up my paper. He must have known English, because his eyes got wide. "Bailey-kun, how did you-?" I shrug, unfazed. This is how they all react the first time. He called one of the second years' math teachers. He was surprised, too, walking over to the chalk board and writing a new problem out. "Can you solve this?" he asks. I shrug and whizz thru it as well. My class is now watching me, too. The twins are whispering something and Haruhi and Lee give me thumbs-up. I wish I would have just acted stupid, though, because now, all eyes are on me. Then, to make matters worse, they call a_ third_ year teacher in. She is just as amazed as they are. Now, a whole crowd of students of all classes and years have gathered in the hall. Thank the lord the bell finally rang._

"It's time for another game of 'Which One is Hikaru?'!"

Even though Hikaru and Kaoru are in the other part of the Music Room, I can hear them both. 'Which One is Hikaru?' Sounds like a petty game praising how people don't take the time to really know who's who. But, needless to say, I was curious, peering over the doorframe to the next room over. Two of their customers sat on the couch, flustered, but eager to win. "We've got it this time," one whispered to the other. The other girl pouted. "It's so hard to tell them apart once they cover their part!" Oh, I want to win this game. Almost out of spite. "From the way you girls are facing, Hikaru is left and Kaoru is right," I claim as I walk casually by. They look to them, eyes wide. "Did he get it?" they ask. Hikaru and Kaoru are completely silent.

~Hikaru POV~

Anyone can guess us once. Getting it twice in a row... not so much.

~Kaoru POV~

What _is_ this girl?

~Lumina POV~

The girls shriek when they never respond, and instantly swarm me. "How can you tell them apart, Bailey-kun?" one of them asks.

"Uh, personalities?"

"But how?"

"Is it because you're a natural like Haruhi?"

This gets the twins interested in me. "Yes, Bailey-kun, do tell-," "-how you tell us apart," they say, smiling devilishly. Lord, it's like time has stopped in Music Room 3. Hunny and Lee have stopped eating cake, and, yes, even Kyoya has stopped and is staring at me. I just remember what Haruhi told me yesterday...

"_Okay, but before I tell you about their personality, I will warn you: whatever you do, be careful about _how_ you say you tell them apart," she says. I laugh a little. "What did you do?" She shuddered a little. "Let's just say I did that," she sighs. "BIG mistake."_

~Kaoru POV~

Lumina swallows a little before answering. "I think... that is a secret I will keep to myself." Aw, what a boring response; but I hear the others sigh in relief.

"Although," she mumbles, "I try to tell people apart because just because you look the same does _**not**_ mean you **are** the same. Calling you two the same is denying your individuality, like saying one of you doesn't exist, really, that neither of you do, since I 'can't tell you apart'. But since you are two different people, isn't it only fair that I regard you both that way like I would any other person?"

"What does she mean, Lee-chan?" questions Hunny. She shrugs in response. "I'm not sure, Senpai. She even gets me sometimes..." Lee answers.

But it makes perfect sense to me.

This girl... is something different.

~Lumina POV~

The twins gawk at me until the bell rings. I feel relieved; I've had enough attention for one day. "Bye-bye!" Lee cries happily, clearly pleased about her day at the Host Club. Well, at least someone is having fun.

~Kaoru POV~

Lord, I have the best idea ever!

I pull Hikaru and Tono aside. "Who's up for a new game?" I ask. Hikaru looks at me strange because usually I'd tell him first. "It's called the 'Find the Girls' Fears' game!" Now he gets it and starts to play along. "Why would we want to do that?" Tono asks, not amused. Lord, is he blind? "Well, don't you want to-," "-win the bet you and Lumina have? You could-," "-scare her out of the Host Club." His expression changes, now wanting to take part. "It starts tomorrow and ends Monday," he says serious/evilly.

~The Next Day~

~Lee POV~

I pull the cap over my blond pigtails as I stagger into Ouran. I pray that Hunny-senpai has cake, because I could use a serious pick-me-up. "Hey, guys," I mumble as I open the door. Then, the biggest, hairiest spider falls ON my FACE.

~Hikaru POV~

Everything is just right. The spider trap was set perfectly over the door, and it even fell where we hoped it would. The funniest part, though, was when she screamed bloody murder. Priceless. She's gone into total panic-attack, and whatever part of her that was still tired is gone.

"Ohdearlordit'saspider! LUMINA! WHEREVER THE FREAK YOU ARE COME GET IT!" Oh great, she's given Lumina away. Some of the customers who were also freaking out stop. "Who's Lumina?" "Oh, she's my, uh, cousin." Nice cover.

Their attention quickly goes back to the spider. Lee swallows hard. "Oh dear lord, someone kill it," she whines. "Kill what?" Lumina walks into Music Room 3. She must have just gotten here, because her shirt is half untucked and her hair is standing out every which way. She looks at the spider and laughs. "He's just a little one, not even poisonous," she says, picking it up. "Can't even bite you; he's only a Daddy Longlegs." The simple, quick solution to a five minute ordeal: she places it outside an open window. "Be free..."

This only makes the girls squeal, and Lee lets out a relieved sigh.

Time for Plan Two.

Kaoru hands me the Tupperware with the snake. This HAS to scare her.

"Now, Lee was that really that bad?" she asks, wiping her hands across each other. She groans in response. "I'm just glad the thing is go-,"

Hello, Snake-san.

If her last scream wasn't deafening, this one is.

"Lee... it's only a grass snake." Lord, did she just pick it up? She is NOT female. I can't believe the snake didn't get her, of all things. And by the look on my brother's face, he can't, either. "You like snakes?" he asks as she walks by, taking it outside. "No, but I'm not afraid of them. Lots of these little guys lived in the woods behind my old house."

This game will be much harder than we thought.

~Kaoru POV~

We must have tried hundreds of fears; even Tono got pretty far. After the snake, really, not much scared Lee, either. Only Claustrophobia, the dark, so on and so on, little things. But they got a little suspicious after awhile, and Lee was completely paranoid. They were both a little eager to get out when the bell rang because of that.

"Well, today's been... weird," Lumina tittered. "But, uh, we'll see you all this afternoon."

The odd thing was, Lee and Lumina split up. This was a little strange in itself, because she was constantly glued to her side, but as soon as she saw Lee head off into her classroom, she headed off on her own. That wasn't even the weirdest part; that was the place she was going to: the Gym. Why the heck did she have P.E. as her elective?

"Kyoya-senpai, she does know they dress out and shower here, right?" Haruhi questions, also noticing. The Shadow King opened his book. "I asked her about that yesterday. She wears the P.E. uniform underneath the school uniform. And as for the shower...I'm unaware of how she handles that."

"But, what if there's an...accident?" Hunny-senpai asks. We know he means; the commoner students aren't exactly "appreciated" here, and some of our typical, stereotype drama queens like to cause a bit of a commotion. Anything could happen and turn into disaster.

And so, the disaster starts (if it hadn't already, that is).


	6. I Have Haters Already?

Chapter Six

I Have Haters Already?

Lumina Tynatan never had much luck when it came to bullies. It's funny, someone as tough willed and blunt to always succumb to them. She didn't think there'd be bullies at Ouran, but was she waaaaaaaay off.

Three students in her P.E. class snuck thru the locker room. Why the heck was the new kid still here? How long does it take for a dude to take a shower and go? Lord, this punk drove them crazy. It was bad enough that all the girls like that other commoner, but now they had to put up with two? Maybe this will scare him away. They grabbed "his" clothes and ran. "Are you sure about this?" the strawberry-blond asked nervously. The tallest brunet groaned. "It'll be fine, buzz-kill!"

~Lumina POV~

As soon as I cut the water off, I reach for my clothes that I had put over the side of the stall. ...! I can't find them! I coulda swore I put them up there. 'No big deal,' I think, grabbing my towel. 'I can just wrap this around me like... that, and go out and-,' Nope that won't work, because-"WHAT GUY WEARS A FLIPPING TOWEL LIKE THAT, DANG IT!"

~Kaoru POV~

Okay, NOTHING good will come from having one of the Host Club girls in P.E. So after much persisting, I convinced Hikaru we should go check on Lumina. Lord, it was a good thing we did, too. BECAUSE WHAT DO WE SEE AS SOON AS WE GO INTO THE LOCKER ROOM?

She's getting her clothes stolen, that's what.

Those idiots, they're looking for a place to hide them. What kinds of morons are they? As they run by, I stick my leg out, causing them to run into each other and topple over like giant dominoes.

"Hasn't anyone taught you-," "-not to steal?"

~Lumina POV~

I guess this could be good reflective time. I've been thinking about how the maids asked me if I liked one of the twins. I feel my cheeks get hot and my heart try and fly out of my chest. "None of that!" I yell at myself. "That's not for you!"

'Besides,' I think to myself. 'All the Hosts like Haruhi. Especially Hikaru. But I think Kaoru is setting Haruhi and Hikaru up... lord, that's super sweet... Kaoru...' My heart goes at least triple speed. I'm off in my own little world until two voices snap me back.

"Hey, kid, you in here?"

I shake my head. 'What am I thinking?"

~Hikaru POV~

Lord, Kaoru! I want to just hurry up, go to the Host Club, and go home.

"Let's just go," I whisper. "She's probably left already."

Kaoru rolls his eyes. "Without her clothes? Yeah right, Hikaru!" he whispers back, tapping on a stall door. "Kid, you in here?"

"Yes! Don't leave please! I'm in here!" Lumina's voice rings out. He gives me an "I-told-You-So" look, and I stick my tongue out in response.

She unlocks her stall door and pokes her head and a hand out. "Here," he says, handing them to her. "Thanks..."

They totally froze right there and turned red. Augh, speed it up! Can't this wait 'til tomorrow?

So I drag him off.

~Later that Day~

~Lumina's House and POV~

I sat on my bed screwing around with my violin. I can't believe that today, I was technically naked in front of a guy. That could only happen here, of course.

'These boys,' I tell myself, 'are something new. They aren't like normal guys-,' When it hits me about how that sounds, I start laughing like a total idiot. "T-that (ha ha ha) would d-escribe them p-perfectly (hee hee)! Weird!"

~Lee POV~

I had only come over for some math help, but I stumbled upon Lumina talking to herself and bursting out laughing. Peeking thru the slightly opened door crack, I smile. Good for you, Lumina. Good for you...

~Friday (Last Day of Contest) ~

~Kaoru POV~

Tono paces back and forth in front of his Emo Corner Window.

"Today," he mumbles, "is the last day of the contest, and we _still _haven't found anything!" Whoa, he's taking this real seriously. "Maybe we're thinking to 'inside the box'. Maybe it's not a common fear..." It hits me then. An uncommon fear, eh? I think I've got it!

After he walks off, I grab Hikaru. "Remember her first day how it rained like crazy?" He's catching on. "Yeah, she wouldn't get in the car. Actually, she seemed pretty-," "-freaked out!" we say in unison.

"Well, I have a plan," I say. "What's today's weather forecast?"

"70% chance of rain, and 30% chance of we make her get in anyways!"


	7. Awkward Ride and the Ventousine

Chapter Seven

Awkward Ride and the Vent-ousine

~Later that day~

~Lumina POV~

You know, I think life just loves to hate me. I forget my bike, and it rains. Dang it, it rains like, every other freaking day! This is Japan, not Mobile! Not even Seattle! I'm going to get hypothermia from doing this all the time. "YOU KNOW WHAT?" I yell up at the sky in frustration. "I _**LIKE**_ THE RAIN! SO IT CAN GO ALL IT WANTS!"

Thunder claps and the rain goes harder. "CAN'T YOU TELL WHEN I'M BEING SARCASTIC!" Two similar voices laugh. Lord, it's those two. "So you're talking to yourself again?" they laugh from their car (well, limousine). "If you two are just here for laughs, that's really cold," I groan. "Cold? _That doesn't sound like us at all, does it, Kaoru?" _says Kaoru sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "You're Kaoru." "No he's not," Hikaru 'Kaoru' calls. "_I'm _Kaoru." I shake my head. "How long are you two going to keep this up? Because I know who you both are, and instead of trying to prove it, I'd rather be trying to get home," I spit with a grimace. As I walk off, Kaoru (the real Kaoru) signals the driver to go next to me. I know what they're actually trying to do, and their little game isn't amusing whatsoever. I feel my temper about to boil over. "Look, I just want to get home, get dry clothes, and go to bed, alright? And I'm almost there. So I don't need no stinking ride!" my bad southern grammar slips. The energy of this conversation goes dark. "Oh, really? You're _almost_ there? Well, we aren't even a mile away from the school yet," they chime evilly. "So that means-," "-you still have-," "-about two and a half to go!" It doesn't take a genius to figure out who pulled up _Google Maps_ for them. Gee thanks, Kyoya.

"Don't be prideful! Go ahead and-," "-come on in!" they cry, dragging me by my ankles, like red-headed devils dragging me to heck. Oh, Keni, if you really are watching up there, don't let them get me in that... thing! Even though I'm terrified out of my mind, my voice rises up and I pull myself free. "No!" I scream. They stare at me, shocked. "I know this is only part of your stupid game!"

~Kaoru POV~

Her face is completely red with anger. "Isn't it?" she demands. I can't get myself to say anything. The whole game had seemed harmless, but it's majorly ticking her off. Finally, I manage to cough bits and pieces: "But how-? What-? When did you-?" She gives a malevolent glare. "You might be able to fool everyone else. You might even be able to trick Lee. But with this crap, mark my words; you will _never_, _**ever**_ get past me." Lord, does she just know how to cut off a conversation. We still don't say anything, we just stare. "Whatever! Just forget it! Either way, telling you wouldn't make a heck of a difference!" she yells. She might even be crying, but I can't tell with all the rain "If you jerks **MUST** know, my sister died in a freaking car trying to get to a hospital after a plane crash, okay? So I don't like cars or airplanes. There! You got what you wanted, now just leave me alone!" She spins on her heel and stomps off. Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't get how this game has gotten so deep, but I DO get that I just can't let her go off after a show like that.

"Wait." She stops, but doesn't turn around.

"Just... get in."

"Don't you get it? I'm not getting in that stupid thing."

"It's not part of the game, I swear. Just get in, alright?"

Lumina's face is conflicted as she thinks it over. She gives a sigh. "Fine."

~Lumina POV~

Being in a car makes me want to explode, Keni. I literally haven't been in one since you died seven months ago. The thought of it makes me shudder, seeing you and Momma like that and not being able to do anything. Not having any control over what happened. All the blood. The moron who crashed the plane.

I dig my thumbs into the seat every time we hit a bump until I hear a tear. They don't let it out, but across from me, I can hear Hikaru and Kaoru holding in laughs at my expression.

"Oh, Lord," I sputter. "I-I can fix that!"

"It's no big deal," Hikaru dismisses with a shrug.

"This one's getting old anyway," Kaoru finishes.

What the-? This is a limo! They're like, $500,000 dollars and this one even had leather seats and-

Then I remember. "Stupid rich punks," I mumble, slamming my head into the backboard.

Kaoru is watching me while I twiddle my thumbs nervously. For all those times my heart ever felt like it's gonna explode, this was TOTALLY one of those times.

"It's none of my business," he begins, "but what exactly happened to your sister? I mean, I didn't even know you HAD one."

Uh, yeah, that _IS_ none of your business (I don't say that, though). I'm debating whether or not to say anything at all. Really, it's still too painful. But this stupid car has given that whole "Emotional Vent" feeling. Heh, it's a Vent-ousine.

I smile meekly. "'Had' being the operative word there. My little sister was the heiress of my father's company." This seems to get Hikaru's attention.

"_LITTLE_ sister?"

I laugh at it like it's no big deal. "Oh, yea! My mom and dad liked little Keni better, and so, well, you can guess who they put in the papers as heir." Some of my memories slip thru the stone, trickling out.

_The emotionally back-breaking days of studying so hard to please you and mom, Daddy. I did it all, hoping you'd actually love me like you did Keni. I bet you don't remember any of that, do you? I think I can actually hear an old conversation with you, Keni._

"_Lumina, Lumina!" You dangle from my back, little blond waves surrounding you. With Momma's blue eyes, you peek over my head. "Won't you play with me, Lumina? Please?" I'm pouring my heart and soul into a math textbook my (at the time) worst subject. "No," I spit harshly at you. You give me your big puppy-dog eyes, but these aren't fake. "Why don't you ever play with me, Lumi?" I glare at you. "Keni, you don't understand. For the rest of your life, everything you need will be handed to you. Unlike you, I have to work for my place in this house. I have no time for something as stupid as that." As I walk away from you, I hear your little tears hit the floor. They don't faze me though: when you have everything you'll ever want in life, you won't need worthless me._

_And all your life, you did have everything._

_In all those short seven years._

_And I have become spiritually broken._

"Lumina?" a voice calls.

I shake my head back to earth. "Right, okay, heiress, blah, blah, so on so on... alright, Keni was to young to ever understand, so I would go in her place," 'and as her bullet monkey,' I tell myself. "I just really never liked her. She would have everything I ever worked for just by being... her." They glance at each other quickly then go back to me.

"Then came the day the plane crashed. It just so happened to be that that was her first conference ever. All the way up in Atlanta, Georgia." I smile a little. "I guess it would be down now, but that's not really the point the point is, the one time I slip and something just..." I sigh but still wear a smile and laugh a little. "Well, if you haven't already been able to tell, Karma HATES me."

"Oh, there's my house!" I say happily, pointing to my mailbox.

"... Your house... is a box on a stick...?" Kaoru asks. I can't help laughing when he says that, I mean, I know lots of people don't have them around here, but thinking I'd live in a mailbox? Oh, that's TOO much!

I wipe my eyes and try to stop laughing. "It's a mailbox. Ya know, the mail carrier comes and puts the letters inside?" He nods. "American Commoner thing?" I laugh at this, too. I guess he doesn't get that the only difference between rich and middle class back home is extra money and your car brand. "I guess you could say that," I say thru giggles. "My house is back behind all the trees." He smiles teasingly. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't chickening out and walking the rest." I smile back and wave as I head up the walkway. Hikaru waves from the back of the limo along with Kaoru and I zip inside the comforts of home.

Well, that was better than I'd hoped.

~Kaoru POV~

This is a whole lot to take in over thirty minutes. So, Kaoru, what have you learned today? 1) Lumina hates cars, 2) she is heir by default, 3) American Commoners use strange things called "mailboxes" to get their letters instead of a mail slot.


	8. To Help a Friend in Need

_**Aryelle: **__**Kon'nichiwa, everyone! Ari-chan here! Thanks for being patient with me and all the lovely reviews! Arigato, arigato! **_:3

Chapter Eight

To Help a Friend in Need

~Lee POV~

I start biting my right hand fingernails when the left are gone. I have been calling Hikaru for the freaking past FIFTEEN MINUTES! How long can it take a teenage boy to answer his flipping phone? Normally, I would NEVER ask a DUDE for help with something like this. Actually, I wouldn't do something like this_ at all. _But, Kaoru IS his brother, and Lumina's my friend, so I guess I'm stuck for now.

Finally, someone picks up. "Hello?" "Hikaru?" I ask. "Mm-hm?" he answers groggily. And then I explode.

~Hikaru POV~

Lee's voice blares thru my cell. I thought Lumina said she'd be out of town. "WHAT THE HECK! DO YOU EVER ANSWER? I WAS, LIKE, WAITING FOREVER! I CALLED FIVE TIMES"

"Jeez, pipe down! Ya know, for everyone else in Japan, it's seven-thirty A.M. And Saturday. What's the rush?" It doesn't ease her temper at all, though.

"Look, it's important, okay? It's about Lumina and Kaoru!"

"?"

"Well... I think they like each other."

"Oh, yeah?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I haven't noticed."

~Lee POV~

I face palm.

This boy...

"Besides, even if they DID, what's the big deal?" I feel my temp rise.

"B-ig deal! Do you care for anyone other than yourself? This is your _BROTHER_ here!"

...

...

The line is silent. "Yo. You still there, Hika?"

"... yeah, I'm still here."

I nod. "Good. Look, just... meet me at that little market a couple blocks away from school, okay?"

"Can't it wait?" he whines.

"Wha-? Wait? Ugh, listen, I just want to talk to you without little ears to hear!" I say, turning to some Press hounding my hotel door.

"How do you know that they-... you know, anyways? And why should I care?"

"Because if you liked someone, Kaoru would help you," I say, thinking of Kaoru and Haruhi.

"What the heck? No he wouldn't!"

I have to put the phone down so I don't scream into it. Lord, is he arrogant!

"You have no clue, do you? Augh! Just meet me there!" I mumble, slamming my phone shut.

~Lumina POV~

I sit on my bed, angrily coughing and scratching. Coughing because the rain gave me a cold, scratching because a **certain** bunch of four idiots told me there was no poison ivy in the woods around here. All I had wanted was to go clear my head. I was thinking about Bailey. You see, late last night, I finally got word about something important.

He has gone missing.

I have to admit, I went out to get a good bit of crying done while I was by myself, where no one could see me do it. Although, I seriously needed to sort some things out with myself on the inside. That morning, the girls (maids) had been playfully teasing me about liking Kaoru Hitachiin. But... I went into full-on rant mode, angrily storming out. And so, long story short, I stepped (well, I fell,) in poison ivy.

Never take advice from idiots who've never been within four feet of a tree.

I hear the doorbell ring. "Ginni, don't you dare open the freaking door," I say thru gritting teeth. I heard they were going to be in the area because Tono is sick, but why, oh why do they come when I'm a splotchy red monster? When she doesn't reply, I stomp to the front room. "Don't ope-," I walk out rashy and disgusting in front of Haruhi and Kaoru. Ginni walks out and covers her eyes. "Oh, no."

Haruhi raises an eyebrow at me, and Kaoru covers his mouth so he doesn't laugh.

I swerve around, looking for the door opener. Then, I see two small, identical figures jump from behind the door. Twi and La.

They smile evilly. "Ta-daa!" I glare at them.

"What happened to you?" Haruhi asks. She seems off-centered. That's odd for her.

I point at Kaoru. "That is the last time I get hiking advice from you morons!"

He starts laughing and she gives me a skeptical look.

"You took HIKING advice from the _HOST CLUB?_ They've never been within four feet of a tree, let alone woods," she says bluntly.

"Yea, I realized that way too late," I reply, gesturing to the red.

When Kaoru gets distracted Haruhi drags me into the next room over.

"Look, I'm sorry for barging in, but this is seriously freaking me out and I'm gonna explode if I don't tell somebody."

"?"

~Hikaru POV~

I don't recognize Lee when I get to the market because her hair is down. It's actually kinda cute. She lets out a sigh of relief. "You're finally here."

"Again, it's Saturday. Normal people are asleep." She laughs a little.

"Then you should have been up."

"Whatever. Now, what do you want?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"What more is there to say? I think they like each other."

"I still don't get what the big deal is."

Lee drums her fingers nervously against her palm.

"Well, it's a big deal for Lumina. Her last boyfriend was... a bit of a dog."

Dog? I didn't know people could date animals!

She thinks about what she said.

"No, wait! Not like animal dog! Like a person who serious dates several people at a time."

"She fell in love with a guy at school who was a LOT like Tama-chan. Let's just say, the whole thing didn't end so pretty."

"Oh! _That's_ why she doesn't like Tono!"

She gives a half-smile. "So I guess this whole thing is good for the healing process. But to do it, I'll need some _very_ special help. You see, I have easy access to Lumina, and you LIVE with Kaoru so... I was... kinda sorta wondering... if you'd... help me get them together?"

~Haruhi POV~

"Okay, if I tell you, you can tell NO ONE."

"Without asking you, anyways."

"Whatever, whatever, just listen." If someone cannot explain this soon, I _will_ explode.

"Well? Spit it out, child!" Lumina snaps.

~Lee POV~

"W-what the-? No way! That's insane! Guys do _not_ do that for each other!"

"C'mon, Hikaru! He'd do it for you!" I plead honestly.

He cocks his head. "No he wouldn't."

~Inside Lee's Mind~

(Yes, we all know it's a scary place.)

Inside my mind, I'm beating the heck out of Hikaru Hitachiin. "YOU IGNORANT MORON!"

Man, does it feel good!

~Back outside, Lee POV~

"Won't you just help?" I plead. "I mean, they're our friends! We're SUPPOSED to help them! And in the end, wouldn't they do the same for you?"

"Why are you hovering on the 'same for you' type thing? I seriously doubt that."

"Boy, you are unaware," I mumble, smacking my forehead for at least the fifth time today.

It's time for plan B: trying a more...Loli Shota approach to this. Even if it means groveling.

"Please please please please,"

"Lee-chan, you can't be seriou-,"

"-Please please please please please please,"

He quickly puts his hand over my mouth.

"Alright, alright! Just SHUT UP!"

~Lee's Mind~

BOO-YAH! VICTORY DANCE! WOOH!

(See? I told you, Lee's mind is a scary place.)

~Hikaru POV~

She throws her hands in the air with uncontainable excitement. "Yeeeeees! Oh freaking yes!"

I yawn and rub my eyes. "You make it sound like you just won the lottery."

She doesn't hear, squealing happily to herself. "Operation: Lumina and Kaoru! Yeah!"

~Lumina POV~

Haruhi wrings her hands nervously. "Well... Tamaki-senpai...kissed me."

"!"

"..."

"Brunette Japanese Girl SAY WHAAAAAAAAAT?"


	9. And so Heck Continues

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ari-chan:… readers, I come to you in shame. SHAME!**_

_**Lumina: *smacks on head* You got that right, stupid! Tell the nice people what you did.**_

_**Ari-can: I'm sorry to say last chapter I COMPLETELY failed at leaving a spoiler alert (for those of you reading the manga and not at that spot yet, for your sake, I won't tell where, hee-hee). But now recovering from the flu, I'm back and better than ever, I've finished chapter nine enjoy!**_

_**Lumina: I wouldn't say better…**_

_**Ari-chan: *sulk* Lu-chan is mean…**_

Chapter Nine

And So Heck Continues...

"Brunette Japanese Girl SAY WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

This was Lee's response that Monday when Haruhi and Lumina told her what had happened that Saturday.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT _I_ SAID!" Lumina whispers angrily, upset over her friend's force-kiss with the blond boy.

As if on cue, Tamaki pops up out of nowhere.

"And how are Daddy's daughters do-,"

Haruhi turns around and scoots away from him, embarrassed, and Lumina and Lee shoot him venomous looks.

He shriveled down a little. "-ing."

"Tama-kun kissing a girl without any consent on her part? That's pretty bad, even for you, Senpai," Lumina hisses. If looks could kill, those two would've had Tamaki dead in seconds.

"Aren't we a little kiss-a-holic?"

He went down even more, having no memory of kissing anyone. At all.

Haruhi realized this, of course. "Guys," she mumbles, "guys, he doesn't remember..."

They practically blew up at that. "WHAT? SO HE BUSTS A MOVE AND DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER? THAT"S TWELEVE KINDS OF WRONG!" Lee howls.

"IT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE! Tamaki, stay!" Lumina adds, commanding him to stop his just failed escape attempt.

~Lumina POV~

Ha, ha, fail. Tamaki slams his head into his knees in defeat. "Lumina has made Daddy's daughters rebellious…" Lee's eyes get wide.

"Wait… you think…" "…you're actually our dad?"

He gives us an "Is-that-a-problem look" as we suffocate laughs. Too much! It's TOO much!

"BWAH-HA-HA-HA!"

Lee and I burst out laughing like insane idiots.

"Ih-in America we h-ad little things like that, but (ha, ha,) we never took it seriously!" I laugh. Lee laughs and nods in agreement but turns sullen.

"Waaaaaiiiit…" she pulls me in for a whisper. "Doesn't that make Tama-chan perverted because he kissed Haruhi while thinking she's his daughter?" "Ha, and that sounded like noooo fake kiss," I add on.

"SO THAT MEANS TAMAKI HAS PROBLEMS EVEN _HE_ WILL **NEVER** UNDERSTAND!" we laugh together. Upon this, he slams his head into his knees. Hikaru and Kaoru laugh. "You two have been-," "-here almost a week and a half and haven't realized that? Because-," "-it doesn't take long for most to get that!"

Hunny and Mori-senpai walk in (Hunny on his shoulders, as always).

"What's wrong, Lee-chan? Lu-chan?" he asks. Lee's having to hold me to keep me from beating the tar out of Tamaki as my anger's returned.

"It's a long story, Hunny-senpai," she replies, laughing. Lee gasps as she loses her grip and I let all heck loose (well, not ALL heck… that would've put him in a coma, hee hee).

She's trying to pull me off him as I go medieval. "Lousy, blond! Stupid, lousy-,"

"-c'mon, Lu. Give 'em a break." "Oh, I'll break him, alright!" "Lu!"

Kyoya shakes his head at us. "Are you two done yet?" I smile evilly back. "Not quite! This will be what he remembers if he ever pulls a stint like that again!"

~Lee POV~

I have given up trying to pull Lu off Tamaki; she's big as me. So instead, I tiredly limp over to the couch. I take my hat off and fan myself. "Meh, what a pain."

Finally, she stands up with a relieved smile and brushes her hands off.

"I should do that more often! What a stress relief!"

"Such rebellion… is unheard of in Daddy's girls…" Tamaki moans from the floor. Lumina groans and face-palms.

"At _least_ tell Dad why you're mad at him, Haruhi!" he pleads. She gives him her dead-panned glare.

"Drop. Dead."

"Nee-hee! Why is this so upsetting but so freaking funny!"

Now's my chance while everyone's distracted!

"Hikaru! Now's our chance! Let's roll!" I whisper, tugging him away from the crowd.

"Chance? For what?" he asks.

"You know, Saturday!" He groans and rolls his eyes.

"How can I forget you waking me up at seven in the morning? Then you practically bursting the sound on my phone? Trust me, it's _far_ from forgotten."

I punch his arm. "C'mon! It's my 100%-no, wait, 98% fool-proof plan!"

"Where the heck's the other 2%?"

"1% Lumina screws it up, 1% Kaoru. Put it together, 2% they just totally screw."

"… and I'm guessing our only hope is 98% miraculously pulls thru."

"Yep."


	10. Burns and Sarcasm!

Chapter Ten

Burns and Sarcasm

~Lee POV~

~Four minutes Later…~

It took me _and_ Hunny-senpei to drag Lumina to the balcony.

"Are you kidding? I am NOT going!"

We grab her legs instead now, but she claws hopelessly at the marble (thank you, rich who don't believe in carpet).

"Lu, it CAN'T be that bad," I urge. She glares at me, blushing like crazy.

"It's no big deal, just-,"

~Meanwhile…~

~Hikaru POV~

I can her Lumina screaming at Lee from across the hall. So that's my clue NOT to tell Kaoru where we're going.

"Kaoru! C'mere!"

He gets up from a crowd of girls and walks over. "What's up?"

"I've got a great idea to prank the girls."

His face lights up. "Cool. What is it?"

"It's in the other room," I lie. "C'mon, I'll show ya."

I lead him down the hall to the balcony.

"Uh, Hikaru, did you really have to hide it all the way here?"

I grin. "I left out a tiny detail. It's to prank ONE of the girls. And you."

His expression pales then turns red when he realizes what I mean. "W-what?"

"Good luck, bro! And just-,"

~Lumina POV~

"-break a leg!" "HEEEEEEEEY!" I and another voice chorus angrily. Kaoru's voice. My heart thumps madly in my chest. We both turn and hit our backs to the doors, backing as far in as possible. I'm stuck-

~Kaoru POV~

-in a room with Lumina. WHAT DO I DO?

~Lee POV~

When I come back to the main room, there are girls drooling over a computer monitor in a corner. In the middle of them, a dirty blonde with a large red bow is squealing to herself. "How moe! More love between members of the host club!" Gazing over their heads, I see that they have web cams set up in the balcony. What the-?

"Who, what, why?" I ask Hikaru deadpannedly.

"That's Renge. Our 'manager'," he groans. "Otaku."

Being shorter than all of them, I get a chair to stand on. "Everyone who is not Hikaru and I, away from the computer." I think for a second. "So… that's all of y'all. So, um, leave." Some of my customers look at me with big eyes, so I return it. "Pleeeeaaaaaseee?"

I'm tackled immediately by them. "Oh, Lee-kun! You're so cute, cute, cute! Of course!"

I've never realized how much like crazed Justin Bieber fans they are. Wow.

"Ugh, what and invasion of privacy," I note, disgusted.

"Yeah," Hikaru agrees.

~30 seconds later…~

~Hikaru POV~

"I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE!"

Lee runs to the computer and pulls up the cameras.

I grin. "So, we're using them?"

"Oh yeah."

"I bet Lumina will screw up before Kaoru!"

"You're _**so**_ on."

~Lumina POV~

This must be how having a panic attack feels like. Mother and sister in heaven, if I drop dead on the spot, do NOT be surprised.

Think, think, think, think, think…you _do not_ want a boyfriend. Lord have mercy, that's what I want LEAST right now. Heck, death by panic attack is still _much_ preferred. But I don't wanna look like an idiot! Gah! Just, pull something out of air! Random observation! I'm gonna KILL Lee! No, too blood-thirsty. Aha! I've got it!

"Soooooo… I've kinda-sorta noticed… that you all… really seem to _**like**_ Haruhi…?"

His face immediately turns a darker color of red than his hair. Idiot! Lumina, you stupid-

~Lee POV~

"IDIOT!" I slam my head into my palm. "What the heck are ya doin', Lu?"

Hikaru leaps from his chair. "LIAR! SHE'S A LIAR! Oh, and that's 20 yen. I was RIGHT!" "Oh yeah? How's you n' Haruhi goin', Mr. Smooth?" "LIES!"

My head flicks back to the screen when I hear Kaoru's nervous laugh. "Are we that

obvious?"

"Burn," I cough.

"Burn what? Are we gonna start a fire?"

"Oh, forget it."

"Nah, I can just tell," Lumina notes.

"But, you know, I think she'd be much better off with Hikaru-,"

"OMOJ that's freaking double burn! HAH! TOLD YOU SO, HIKARU!"

"Shut up."

"Besides, Haruhi would be better off with Hikaru than me anyways, I just don't have much to offer."

"Ooooh, he's gonna get the whole song and dance!" I murmur.

"Wait, what? Who's singing, here?"

"Ugh, it's a figure of speech!"

Lumina pushes him, annoyed. "You're an idiot." "?" "How the heck do you expect others to have confidence in you when even you don't? You should never lower yourself for someone else, because you're better than that! Any girl should be ecstatic to have you, because that's what you deserve!"

They both turn crazy red and avert each others gazes.

Nice, Lu, smooth as sandpaper.

"Is this even going to work?" Hikaru asks.

I roll my eyes. "Of course. You need to remember that they've never done anything like this before. It's going to get awkward on occasion. No we wait, and let this take its course…"

_**Author's note: Taa-daa! There you go! Be sure to keep an eye out for next weekend: "Personal" Space: Escape from the Balcony!**_


	11. PersonalSpace:Escape from the Balcony!

Chapter Eleven

"Personal" Space: Escape from the Balcony!

Escape Attempt One: "Ace?" in the Hole!

~Lumina POV~

I've got to get out of this stupid room or my head will explode. As quick thinking, I pull a bobby pin and jam it into the lock.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asks. "Door's locked."

I laugh to myself. "Yea, but you've forgotten that I'm not from here! I've got a couple tricks up my sleeves!"

I smile at the first small click. Sooooo close!

~Lee POV~

"Nice try, Lumina!" Hikaru tosses me my walkie-talkie (hah, funny name). "Now, Hunny!"

He takes the screwdriver and jams it in the other side. The pin falls out with a pop.

She stares at it and the hole in confusion. "What the-?"

Escape Attempt Two: Nice Catch.

~Lee POV~

They're desperate to get out of there. So much, in fact, that they've resorted to working together. Kind of ironic, working together to get _away_ from each other.

He boosts her onto his shoulders, up to an air duct.

Even though Lumina's only like, ninety-five, Kaoru seems wobbly on the bottom. She takes a flailing jump and misses. It takes two more tries for her to finally grab it. "YES! Got it!" she shouts down.

All the sudden, horror is realized at the tell-tale sound of… SLIPPING!

She gasps and tries to clamber up, but it's pointless.

I cover my mouth. "Oh-no!"

"I-I'm gonna fall!" she calls to him. Her hands squeak down the aluminum until there's nothing to cling to and she plummets downward.

What happens next is a moment worthy of Super Man: Kaoru catches Lumina!

I know I sound like Renge when I start giggling like crazy. "How sweet," I titter.

Apparently, Lu thinks so as well, because she laughs nervously to herself. "Eh-heh, nice catch."

"Um… thanks?"

Escape Attempt Three:

Tono to the rescue!

~Lumina POV~

As desperate and crazy as it sounds, we are barricading the door down. How old-fashioned is that?

I hold my thumb up, aligning it with the center of the door. "'M'kay… about… there!" He grins and hefts the chair up. "Alright."

"One second," I say, pulling my jacket off.

His eyes get wide and he chokes on air. "W-what are you-?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Okay, doofus, my _JACKET_ not _SHIRT_. Sicko."

He doesn't say anything, but I hear the sigh.

"Ready…"

"Seeeeetttt…"

"GOOOOOO!"

Halfway thru the run, I trip, causing us both to tumble over, lo and behold, on top of each other… GAHHHHH!

"LUMINA! I-I'M SORRY!" Kaoru blushes hard. Although I have no room to talk, I must be goin' half as hard.

"I-I'm o-o-okay," I mumble.

Our heads shoot up at the sound of the doorknob.

Tamaki stares at us and pulls out a bat (FROM NOWHERE!).

"INFIDEL!" He whaps him over the head with it. "OFF MAH DAUGHTER!"

"YOU AIN'T MY DADDY!" I screech. "WHY THE HECK YOU HERE? HOW'D YOU GET IN?"

He blows his bat off and swings it onto his back. "For one, the door was unlocked-" Oy. "-and because there's is a customer requesting you."

I shrug. "So? People request me all the time, and we don't open for another fifteen minutes." Tono smiles weakly.

"They're not asking for Bailey… they're asking for _**you**_."

…

…

…

WHAAAAA?


	12. Bitter Rivals Reunited!

_**Author's Note: Ari-chan here! Kay, kay, just wanted to let ya know I've published a pre-story("Little Princesses") to "The Girl with the Stone Mask" for any of you who want more background. :3 Thanks for reading!**_

Chapter Twelve

Bitter Rivals Reunited!

Lee Hyuno was… well, a simple child. But you didn't have to be the most brilliant in the world to realize that Lumina speaking to someone who knew her gender would cause trouble. Although, this was worse, because she knew just who was behind that door. And mere looking at her would cause all heck.

"Lumina, please," Lee begs. "You don't have to go out there! I can just say you're really busy or something."

Lumina laughs, but it's a nervous one. "Don't worry," she assures. "Even if they are from back home, how bad can it really be?"

Lee sighs and shakes her head. 'You have no idea.'

~Lumina POV~

I hold the tray with both hands, but I still hear the china rattle against it. I can tell I wasn't too good at covering up how nervous I really am in front of Lee. My face was getting hotter by the second.

"I can do this," I tell myself as I open the door.

… I've said this before, but how wrong can I really get?

Oh all people, it seems like the mother of the devil herself showed up on my doorstep: none other than Mary Anne Jones. She glances me up and down and laughs.

"Nice new get-up, Tynatan. But I guess we should have always known YOU would be the one to dress in drag," she says in English.

I want to say, 'Gee, you move to a new country and don't even take the time to at LEAST learn to SPEAK their language,' but I don't. I hold my tongue until I open my mouth to use what I call "HC Formal Language" but she cuts me off.

"Oh, drop trying to be polite."

","

"-and English, please. Poor Kyoko's worn out."

Kyoko and Natalie wave meekly behind her. (What a bunch of crap. The only reason they're sucking up to her is probably because their families made them. Oi.) How like Mary Anne to bring toadies along.

'Maybe this _wasn't_ such a good idea.' I turn, making my way for the door until it's too late.

"… so, you still play 1-up to the blond, Pipsqueak?"

I stop, but the world seems to be doing that a lot to me today. If she was smart, she'd avoid this topic completely. But this is Mary Anne we're talking about. Stupid, shallow Mary Anne.

"Sigh, you and that silly child were always in tow of each other. But I guess you had to be-,"

That grin from the Devil sleeks across her face. "- you are her double, after all…" I clench my fist, trying to hold in how frickin' angry she's really making me.

But she doesn't stop there. _**She keeps going**_.

"I hear you're filthy rich now, eh, Pipsqueak? That's to be expected to, though, with all that money you saved from her dad paying for you and that homeless boy to go to school with her. And to think, she** never** found out!"

I'm practically shaking now, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Speaking of that worthless boy, have you heard anything about Bailey's being missi-,"

"SHUT UP!"

This is my snapping point; I grab her by her shirt collar, pulling her up.

"I ain't gonna let you talk about people like crap, and you ain't talking about Bailey like that, GOT IT?"

"Still such big grammar problems? Didn't your grandmother pay to get that fixed?" Ooooooooo, hon, I'm gonna screw your brain up so hard, YOU'RE gonna have some problems of yer own you'll need fixin'!

"Gimme a reason why I shouldn't pummel you," I hiss thru clinched teeth.

"Oh, I can give you many," she says, still with that stupid grin on her face. "First, everyone thinks you're a guy. Remember one of the rules of the South, Sweetie? _Gentlemen don't hit girls_. So if you were to **actually** hit me, this club's popularity would plummet." My grip on her loosens a little and she smiles smugly, "And you could never handle knowing you caused that for them, could you?"

What do I say to that? 'Pfft, are you kidding? They mean nothing to me!' That's such a big lie that I'd get struck by lightning on the spot. And the worst part is:

She's right.

"And Darling, you DO remember my father's… _occupation_… don't you?"

Kyoko, Natalie, and I flinch. We know; Mary Anne's dad is a godfather.

Her expression darkens when mine pales. "It turns out that there aree lots of people over here paying to have others… _removed_. We couldn't have that happen either, now could we, Lumina?"

I let go. What else can I do? She's won.

She smiles with satisfaction, thumping my forehead. "That's a good dog."

As they leave, Kyoko and Natalie give an apologetic nod. I don't blame them though. I blame the Devil-girl.

"Oh, and Lumina,"

I just keep my back to her because I know if I see her face I'll punch it in.

"That red-headed boy… you seem awfully… fond of him." She laughs evilly.

"You just watch. He'll be mine."

And on that note, she leaves the room.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! THAT LITTLE-,"

Without thinking, I slam my fist into the wall. "LORD, WAS I HOLDING THAT IN!"

I take some deep breaths, but then I hear a deep voice: "You do realize… you've just punched a hole in the wall?"

"Oh! M-mori-senpai!" Struggling, I put my feet on the wall to pull my hand out. Buuuuuuuttttt… it's stuck.

"Er, uh, I can fix this."


	13. Stupid Rich People

Chapter Thirteen

Stupid Rich People

~Lumina POV~

Stupid rich people, die in a hole. While you're at it, drag Mary Anne with you. Why must you use the most freaking expensive stuff? This is a school, for crying out loud! Of course, when I said I'd fix the wall, I wasn't thinking **I'D** be fixing the wall! I was gonna pay about $60 for a friend of mine to come in and fix it. But that's when I thought it was plain old wood. But NOOOOOOOOO, it's mahogany. FREAKIN' MAHOGANY! What happened to saving the Rainforest? Didn't these kids ever watch "Dora", or something?

So now, I'm: 1) Plastering the wall (including paying $700 AMERICAN money for it. They got them expensive house ware), 2) having to buy freaking 300 American dollar paint, 3) and, of course, paint the wall, because it's my fault.

I think some about all the things Mary Anne said. It was true, I had started saying 'ain't' again. But anything that causes irritation to my witch grandmother AND puts a hole in her pocket is fine in my book. But it's not really that that chaps my backside. It's what she said about Kaoru. What. The. Frick. Was. That. About. Fond? REALLY? I mean, do I really, actually… you know. Because I don't. **I don't**!

**Author's Note: Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself.**

Nobody asked you, geez! You're the author, _**nobody really cares**_!

**Author's Note: Golly, sorry I bothered!**

And since I _don't, _that last little comment shouldn't have bothered me, but it still is. How is that?

Just as I finally plaster the colossus I've created, I turn on a dime at a horrifying "*GALUMP*!"

"Nononono! Please, no!" I try to use my hands and scoop up the paint that is now oozing from the slightly open can, trying to save as much as possible from it. But what's knocked my can of liquid gold over?

Mary Anne's foot.

She gives me a false-sympathetic look.

"Oh, sorry, Pipsqueak. My bad," she says sarcastically.

I hold my tongue so as not to say something regretful, but I realize the Host Club has just closed. Even though she's already walked out the door, I will freaking USE this chance:

"OH YEAH? WELL MARY ANNE JONES, YOU CAN GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

My anger doesn't end there, though; I rear back and almost re-create the crater in the wall.

"Whoa, whoa there," I say to myself. "Just relax, and be glad the floor is wood. Maybe you can soak it up and still use it."

~Kaoru POV~

"Well, I guess that's about another 25,000 yen for a new can of paint," Lumina sighs, squeezing any paint she can from a cloth. I don't trust that new chick from her old school. She acts waaaay too much like Ayanokoji. And how do we know she won't go flaunting around Lee and Lumina's secret?

"Tono, does she _really _have to fix all of that? I mean cleaning paint off the floor wasn't part of the deal, last I checked," I note.

He thrusts a finger up. "Well, she put the hole there; everything caused because of it is thereby her fault! Well, she said it something like that." He gets an evil look in his eye.

"Speaking of Lumina, did you two ever find out what she's afraid of?"

~Hikaru POV~

"That's easy, it's-,"

Kaoru elbows me hard and I wince.

"'It's' what?" "It's-,"

He grinds his heel into my foot. "Nothing. We don't know," he covers up as I shoot him a glare.

Tono dismisses it quickly. "No matter! For this Friday is Halloween! AND I WILL FIND OUT WHAT SHE'S AFRAID OF!" That's typical of Tono; he's getting **way** to into this.

~Kaoru POV~

As Tono prances off, Hikaru confronts me.

"WHAT WAS THAT? I WANTED TO WIN THE GAME!"

"She trusts us! Do you really think that would be considerate to do, Hikaru?"

"WHEN THE HECK HAS _**THAT**_ EVER MATTERED?"

~Lumina POV~

Half a can. It's half full. Or maybe half empty? Well, I was filling it, so it's half full.

"Maybe I can just use it anyways," I mumble. "The floors clean, I should kno-," "WELL WHAT'S WRONG WITH A LITTLE COMMON DECENTCY?" "DECENTCY? THAT'S NOT WHY YOU DID THAT!" "SAYS WHO?"

I dart my head up. "What the heck's going on over there?"

~Hikaru POV~

"WELL, FINE! I'M GOING HOME! WHY DON'T YOU SHOW HER SOME 'COMMON DECENTCY'?" "MAYBE I WILL!"

When I turn, I don't let him see the huge grin I'm wearing as I face Lee, also smiling in the nearby doorway.

"It worked perfectly," she chimes. "Even level-headed Kaoru will hold his ground when it comes to something like this." She yanks her hat off, blonde hair ruffling down. "Ugh, it's getting to hot out to wear a cap with all this hair," she mumbles. "But anyways, now, we just leave 'em be."

"What that's it? No stalker-ish otaku cameras, no locking them in places? Just… leave?"

She thumps my forehead. "Yeah, of course! Do you really think they need help? Or, ha, help to screw it up?"

I laugh a little. "I guess not."

~Lumina POV~

When Kaoru first walks out, his face looks like he's ticked at something. But when he sees me, he blushes (that's happened a lot lately. I bet it has something to do with us, err… _falling_ on each other. Oi…).

"So, what was all the yelling about," I ask, still squeezing paint from my make-shift sponge-cloth.

"Oh, it was nothing," he mumbles, blushing a little harder.

My stomach tumbles uneasily, like a beat-down dryer ten years past warranty.

"So, you need any help?" he questions, offering a hand.

"Nah, I'm almost-," "*ka-CHUNK!*" Err! Stupid legs/paint can! "…okay, I COULD use some help. I've never done much real painting."

He grins at me childishly. "Well," he starts, "I've NEVER painted, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to keep the can close to your legs," Kaoru teases.

"Y-yeah," I mutter, feeling stupid. He grabs my hand and somewhat guides me across. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. So then why do I feel this way? It's kinda a cross between feeling like a dork and being CoMpLeTeLy In tHe ZoNe.

"Are you okay?" he asks, concerned. "You're really red."

"Hm? Oh, um, heh, never better!" Hee-hee, never better, indeed!

~Later…~

~Ginni POV~

It's 3:00, so Ms. Lumina should be home by now- opp, that's the doorbell.

I peek thru that little thing that lets you see out the door before opening (what a nifty little contraption those are!). She's out there all right, and smiling as well. That's got to be a good sign. Oh, and that nice Hitachiin boy is leaving, waving and smiling at her. That's **also **a good sign.

I let her in and shut the door, and-

she shrivels up on the floor in front of the door.

"Whoa!" I jump back for a second, startled, until Danielle laughs.

"Oh no!" she says in her British accent, "somebody's love sick! We need a stretcher, Twi, La!"

Lumina looks up with a flustered/embarrassed look. In frustration, in stead of speaking English, she flips to German:

"NEIN! Ich bin nicht Liebe krank! NEIN!"* She doesn't seem to believe it herself though, because she finally slams her head onto the floor.

"Warum? Warum ich, Herr?"**

**Translation: "NO! I am not love sick! NO!"* "Why? Why me, Lord?" ** Please excuse me if my translations are off, readers. I'm only in German One (sweatdrop).**

We all try not to laugh knowing how she feels about this kind of thing, but we can't help it! It's funny, in its own twisted way.

Hearing us, she stomps angrily to her room.

"MS. LUMINA, WAIT!" we call, pushing on the door, but she won't let it budge.

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM YOU NOSY PESTS!"

~Lumina POV~

I'm really confused right now, but I don't want to think about it. I just want to sleep.

I look over at Keni's flower. It's gotten so big; a nice giant bloom on top, but the dumb thing has never blossomed before.

"Stupid plant."

Am I just unlovable? Or weird? Is that why I might not be able to except it? No, I know why I can't accept it. Well, whatever. For now, I'm totally fine with just being friends with the Host Club.

…

…

…

…

…even Tamaki.


	14. Rain and Ropes

**Author's Note: Yaaaaaay! I've had over 2,000 hits with this story! *dances* Thank you for the lovely reviews and patients! **

Chapter Fourteen

Rain and a Rope

~Lumina POV~

~Halloween~

Cold rain slinks over the sides of my umbrella. Despite how cold and wet it is, I can't help but smile into the puddles below my feet. In its own way the rain is beautiful.

Of course, since this is me and my lovely karma-rain, my umbrella caves and dumps buckets on my head. Ah, I'm in a fairly good mood, no big deal. I'm ready for anything…

…!

…BUT THIS!

~Narrator~

Ouran Academy put the best into every holiday, and Halloween was _no_ exception. Beautifully carved pumpkins of all shapes and sizes lined the sides of the hallway. Large banners, autumn leaves, you name it.

Lumina tucked her bangs behind her ears.

"Even for Ouran," she mumbled, "this is much."

But things seemed a little too quiet that morning outside the Music Room. "So anyways, where is everyon-," She felt a rope tighten around her ankle and seem to whisk her up. "WHAT THE-?"

~Lumina POV~

"WHAT THE-?"

Whatever's pulling this rope is strong. I claw at the tile flooring uselessly, angrily screeching my head off. It drags me thru several rooms filled with all sorts of weird things that looked like they got pulled from the Black Magic Club.

When I finally come to a halt, I groan. "Get free first, kill Tamaki later. Get free first, kill Tamaki later," I mumble as I cut myself free with my pocket knife. Ack! It's thinner than I thou- "OW!" my poor back and head-area…. "Ohhhhhhh…. paaaaaaaiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn…and… internal bleeeeeeeeediiiiiiiiiiing…. waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…"

~30 minutes of mind throbbing pain and scheming later…~

~Haruhi POV~

Lumina bursts into the main room with a dark grimace, glaring at Tamaki-senpai. Her uniform is in shreds, and a half-torn sleeve and hand hold an icepack to her forehead.

"SUOH-KUUUUN!" her voice angrily builds up like a volcano. He flinches.

"Oh great, Senpai," I mumble, "what new mess have you made now?"

She holds up a piece of rope that looks like it has been tied and retied several times, but it is currently shaped as a noose.

"Explain," she demands with an evil smile.

"Ha ha, happy Halloween, Lumina!" he says weakly.

"Happy? Ooooooh, no. If anything, this has screwed the whole day for me. So, **explain**, because I'm a huge, HUGE fan of recycling." She waves her noose eagerly.

"Aw, Lu-chan, it was just a Halloween joke! C'mon, even Lee's in one and-,"

"WHAT? YOU MORON! SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO GET DOWN! GYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

~Farther back in Music Room 3~

~Lumina POV~

Lee is trying not to cry as she dangles from the rope trap. Stupid morons, leaving her alone scares the frick out of her. Somewhat me, too (if anything happens, I loose my job). She snivels while I pull out my pocket knife.

"Lee, stop. I'm getting you down okay?" She nods as I faintly here Tamaki going off into a rant: "Wha-? Young girls should not use such weapons-," "Yeah, and young gentlemen shouldn't set traps just to scare them, so chivalry is dead today. So put a sock in it." He slinks into his Emo Corner. Go die in a hole.

As soon as she's free, she does the unexpected: CLINGS TO TONO? I think I'm gonna barf; it's like sentimental glomping blonds' fest over there.

"WHAAAAAAAA, TAMA-CHAN! IT WAS SO SCARY! IT DRAGGED ME THRU ALL THESE WEIRD ROOMS, AND THEN I WAS ALL BY MYSELF, AND-,"

"I'M SORRY, LEE-CHAN! YOUR TRAP WAS SUGGESTED BY THE TWINS! DADDY WILL NEVER DO SUCH A HORRID THING AGAIN!"

I don't know whether to laugh or cry. True, Lee was laying it on just a teensy bit thick because Tamaki is here, but there's so much truth hiding under her words.

I realize what the last part of the sentence was.

"Great, what have we done to tick someone else off? And by 'we', I mean 'I', because I doubt Lee's done anything."

"You didn't do anything at all," Haruhi says flatly.

"Wha-?" "They consider you their 'toy'." "Ah. Lovely." I swing my rope on my index finger.

"Well, this baby's gonna chap some skin before today's over!"

~Later~

I must have been searching for at least 30 minutes now. The Host Club opens in about 5, so those two doofs can't be too far off- oh there's Hikaru (I have to keep myself from laughing because I think he's flirting with Haruhi. I end up having to go far enough so I can get on my hands and knees and let it all out. Yes, I'm that undisciplined.). Wait; is that Kaoru on the balcony? I think so…

I pull myself from the nearby window onto the roof.

New mental note:  
HOLY CRAP THIS BRICK HURTS MY FINGER TIPS!

End note

Slowly clawing my way across it (isn't it weird NOBODY'S in the courtyard?), I see it IS Kaoru. He seems to be somewhat torn, a half-smile-half-grimace type look.

"Well, it's seemed that everyone's pumpkins' have turned into carriages," he tells himself. "But what will happen to all of us when-," "-it turns back into a pumpkin…" I breathe. It's so quiet that he hears me and turns around.

"WHOA!" He blushes, almost falling off the balcony at the same time.

"What the-? When- How did you-?" "I climbed thru a window." "Ah."

I scratch my head awkwardly. "Erm, but you were going to say 'turns back into a pumpkin', right?"

He nods silently and I sigh.

"I can see why you'd feel that way. You put all your time and energy into someone or thing, and in the end, you can't have it," I say quietly. "You got the crappy end of the stick; ended up with the 'pumpkin'. But if you really want to know… it's not so bad."


	15. Skittles, anyone?

(A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy! Sorry it took so long… and it's so short! I've had a lot of stuff going on with school lately *sweatdrop* . Well, here it is!)

Chapter Fifteen

Skittles, anyone?

~Lumina POV~

~Later…~

"A haunted house?" "What? Don't tell me your schools never had them?"

…

Yes, we somehow moved to the topic of haunted houses. Better than earlier's awkwardness.

"I never said that!" I laugh. "We just never had any **GOOD** ones. They were pretty fake."

He laughs. "Ours last year was awesome."

"Eh, I'd rather stay at home and… get my one share of _tricks _in," I say evilly. Kaoru raises an eyebrow.

"Okay," I begin to explain, "in America, some people go trick-or-treating until their like, 25. _**THIS IS A KID'S HOLIDAY**_, so that kinda bugs me. So, I get a party size bag of Skittles, sit in my driveway, and when one comes by, I pelt them."

"Who wouldn't like trick-or-treating? It's free candy." "Yeah, well they really 'Tasted the Rainbow' that year."

I stop and listen, hearing he's holding in a laugh, but it doesn't last long though. I realize this is the first time I've heard him laugh, and it really is something lovely. I smile to myself.

~That Night…~

~Lee POV~

"Lumina!" "*ram-ram-ram-ram-ram-*" "OPEN UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPP!"

"I-I can't~~~~~~~! You go ahead and I'll be up there soon~~~~~~!" she squeaks from the other side of her door.

"Lu, I'd sooner believe pigs could fly before I believed that!" I turn to Ginni nearby. "Where do you keep an electric drill?"

"LEE? WHAT THE HECK?"

Lumina stands up, frustrated, as Ginni peeks out behind me. "Eheh, Ms. Lumina, Ms. Hyuno has found the power tools."'

She's wearing a simple black dress and witch's hat. Her hair is extremely long, too.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY?" I cry.

"I-I forgot everyone thinks I'm a guy," she says with a small laugh.

"Not that! Where'd all the hair come from?" "It grows like a weed, okay? And 'Daddy Dearest' wouldn't let me cut it again! But… what am I gonna do? I'll miss it if I change and have to pin all my hair up!"

"Well," I say, "that's tough cookies. You'll just have to go like that." "WHAT?" "Don't worry; I'll call Haruhi to make a cover, 'kay?" "WHAT? Nonononono!"

Who knows, this may work out better than I thought!


End file.
